


The Prince and the Bunny

by crownofviolets



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dota - Freeform, Doyu, M/M, Princess and the Frog AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta encounters a magical bunny in his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Bunny

There was a Prince named Nakamoto Yuta. He was a small petite little Prince who had a smile that could heal anyone's aching heart. Everyone in his kingdom loved him. Especially, his parents. They had suitors come from all across the land in hopes of some lady or lad, catching the heart of the young Prince but non prevailed. The young Prince had other priorities at mind then a ring on his finger.

One day strolling threw town he came upon faces of hungry children on the streets. The children looked up at the Prince in wonder. Out of curiosity Yuta asked them to take him to were they lived. The children took him to an orphanage. The orphanage wasn't that big. Only five children lived there and the the manager struggle to feed all the child. So he learned. 

That day he went home determined to go back to the orphanage with enough food to feed them all. Unfortunately, he couldn't take from the main garden because that was to feed the castle maids and servant so he went to a empty part of the garden to grow his own vegetables. Yuta bought seeds from a local farmer and quickly planted all the seeds. Everyday at dawn he'd go out to water his garden in hopes of seeing his garden flourish. And in just a few weeks time he started to see green. Just a few more weeks and he could take his greens down to feed the children living in the orphanage. Yuta couldn't wait to see the excited faces of the children. 

Everything was going smoothly until Yuta started to notice sublet changes in his garden. It took Yuta a while to catch on but there was a patch of his garden that caught his suspension. There were hole in the ground. Perhaps rabbit holes, Yuta assumed. But Yuta couldn't be sure this being his first time in the garden. 

That following night Yuta decided to set up a rabbit trap. It took two days and night but he finally caught the culprit. 

In the cage confirmed Yuta's suspension. It was in fact a rabbit. 

The rabbit was a big dark brown color with white patches. What was unique about the bunny was he had two different colored eyes. One brown eye and one blue eye. Yuta started at him charmed by the bunny's unique genetics. 

Yuta slowly opened the gate and reach in to pick up the bunny. Before his hand reached the small bun it did something that shocked the young Prince. It spoke. 

"Ah please don't harm me!" Yuta stumbled back falling on his butt upon hearing the rabbit speak. 

"You spoke!!?" His voice spiked and his eyes opened so wide they could fall out. The Prince couldn't believe what was happening. 

The bunny observed the young Prince's expression uncertain how to react himself. 

There was such a long pause Yuta was certain he imagined the bunny speaking until that is, he did it again. 

"I didn't mean to eat from your garden young Prince. I was just so hungry….. Surely you don't need it all?" 

"Those greens are not for me! I planted them for the orphanage." Yuta couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a bunny. This was actually happening. He was sure this had to be some sort of dream. 

"I'm so sorry." the bunny sincerely apologized. Yuta nodded accepting the bunny's apology. 

"How is it your able to speak?" Yuta finally asked. 

"I was cursed by a witch." Yuta watched as the rabbit's nose twitch. 

He felt bad for the poor rabbit. 

"Don't look at me like that. I was a horrible person as a human. I deserve this punishment." the rabbit turned around in the cage.

Yuta wanted to ask what the small rabbit could of done that was so horrible that he deserved this form of punishment. Yuta couldn't form the words to ask. He only stared sadly at the large rabbit. 

"Is there anyway you could break the curse?" 

"Yes. But I can't tell you." 

Yuta thought that was an odd response. Why couldn't the rabbit tell him? Or was the rabbit generalizing? He was about to ask the bunny but the bunny interrupt his thoughts by jumping out and hoping onto Yuta's lap.

"My name is Doyoung." Yuta was shocked by how huge the rabbit was. He could easily pass a small dog. 

"My name is Yuta." the Prince reached to pet the bunny. Doyoung's fur was so soft it made the Prince's heart tingle with joy. He smiled sweetly at the bunny. 

"I know who you are, Prince." Doyoung leaned into Yuta's touch. Yuta giggled cutely making the large bun eyes sparkle. Yuta's smile was beautiful but his laugh was even more magical. 

"How?" Yuta responded quickly. 

"Everyone knows" Doyoung let out a small laugh. 

Yuta thought the rabbit was quite peculiar. He wanted to know more about Doyoung.

Doyoung began to retract away from the Prince. Yuta panicked. 

"Wait, Doyoung! Will I ever meet you again?" he shouted while still on the floor. 

Doyoung paused to turn around. 

"Do you wanna see me again?" His question almost sounded like a prayer. 

The young Prince nodded eagerly. His bright smile shooting rays of sunshine into the bunny's heart. 

"Then of course dear Prince. Let's meet again soon" Yuta would of never know it but Doyoung had the biggest smile on his heart. 

With that Doyoung hopped away and left a young mesmerized Prince alone in his garden. 

 

Days pass and more of Yuta's greens are missing. Yuta becomes dishearten. Was Doyoung eating out of his garden again? Yuta was looking forward to meeting the bunny again but now it wasn't as joyous as he originally contemplated. 

Doyoung hopped into the gardens catching the Prince's immediate attention. As if Doyoung knew Yuta was thinking about him. First thing Yuta noticed was Doyoung was twice the size he was the last time he saw him. 

"Doyoung!" The Prince yelled excitedly. He had to sternly remind himself about the missing greens so he tried to hold down the excitement bubbling up in his chest. Yuta's cheeks flushed embarrassed about his internal battle. 

"Why are you so big?" Yuta decided to ask first. 

"It's part of my curse." Yuta's face fell feeling sorry for the rabbit but also upset about his garden. 

Doyoung noticed and asked Yuta what was wrong. 

"Have you been eating out of my garden again?" Yuta asked with a pout. 

Doyoung was startled by Yuta's accusation. "Of course not!" Doyoung couldn't show it but he was slightly hurt by those words. 

Yuta takes a deep breath. "Ah I'm so glad. I believe you." 

"I really like you but if you kept eating out of my garden I would of been really sad…" Yuta admitted. 

Doyoung understand though. He knew why the garden met so much to him. 

"When will the vegetables be ready for the orphans?" Doyoung hopped over to sit next to Yuta. 

"In two more weeks!" Yuta chirped. 

Doyoung looked at the sweet Prince. His charm shining brightly though that healing smile of his. Doyoung could feel his heart skip a beat. 

"I can't wait for the children to see all the food." Yuta looked over to Doyoung. "So…. If you aren't taking my vegetables then who is?"

Doyoung took awhile to think. 

"I will find out for you if you like Prince." Yuta looked at Doyoung eyes a little doubtful. 

"I'll stay here at night and make sure nobody takes the vegetables." Doyoung proposed. 

"Are you sure?" Yuta quirked his head to the side cutely. 

"Yes, anything for you Prince." the rabbit's heart beated rapidly. 

The sun was finally going down and Yuta decided to go inside his castle to sleep. But before the Prince went up to his tower he planted a quick kiss on top of Doyoung's head. 

"Goodnight Doyoung ~" 

"Goodnight my sweet Prince." 

Doyoung's heart beat passionately as he watched the small Prince run off inside the castle. 

 

Nights pass and Yuta's greens remain the same. Yuta is happy. Only four more days left and he can finally bring his vegetables to the children. 

"Thank you so much Doyoung." Yuta ran his fingers through Doyoung's coat. Doyoung was now four times bigger then a normal sized bunny. When on the floor sitting next to Yuta, they were about the same size. 

"Of course Prince. I won't let nothing happen to your greens." Yuta wrapped his arms around Doyoung's neck, nuzzling his face under Doyoung's jaw. 

Doyoung jerked embarrassed by the Prince's sudden action. "Prince what are you doing?" 

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Yuta admitted. "Your coat is so soft I wanted to feel it on my face." Yuta giggled making the rabbit flush. 

Doyoung was undoubtedly in love with the Prince. 

That night the Prince slept soundly not knowing what events were about to transpired. 

Doyoung was sure who ever was stealing from the garden would never return again. And with only a few more hours till dawn the rabbit fell asleep thinking everything would be alright. 

Doyoung awoke to the sound of Yuta crying. Quickly waking from his slumber he was shocked to see that all of Yuta's greens had been taken. He hopped over to Yuta who was clutched over sobbing harshly. 

"I'm so sorry dear Prince. I fell asleep and now somebody has token all your greens." 

Doyoung didn't get a response he only watched as the young Prince cried out his heart. The rabbit felt an ugly pain in his heart watching the boy he loved sobbing so horrifically. He was sure Yuta blamed him. It was Doyoung's only job and he screwed it up. He knew the Prince would never say it though being pure hearted in all. 

Doyoung never wanted to see Yuta ever make that expression ever again. He was determined to make things right again. 

The morning Yuta was supposed to bring the vegetables to the orphanage Doyoung went to the manager and made a deal with him. Doyoung would sacrifice his life so the children could eat for the next month. By this time Doyoung was size of a normal sized human. They could store the meat and eat the rabbit meat in small portions that could last them a long time. The manager took the offer. 

Days pass and Yuta sees the children on the streets again this time glowing happily and healthy. The children noticed Yuta and run up to him greeting him with warm smiles and hugs. 

Yuta picks up the youngest boy to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Why you've gotten heavy! Have you been eating well?" 

"Yes!! We have been eat really well young Prince." Yuta was glad and relieved to hear this. "Everyday we have rabbit stew!! Because a large magical talking bunny gave his life to feed us!" Another girl added. 

It's as if the world stop spinning and time slowed down the moment the girl said that. It took Yuta a moment to compose himself before quickly composing himself. 

He ran to the garden in hopes of finding Doyoung but the garden was empty. Deep down the Prince already knew in his heart it was Doyoung the girl was talking about. He still hoped that maybe it wasn't. Yuta crumbled to the ground letting out cries of pain. He clutched at his heart which dragging his forehead into the dirty. The dirt mixed with his tears staining his face. He laid there till he could cry anymore and fell asleep out of exhaustion. 

Yuta awoke in the garden at night. He looked up into the sky. The moon shined brightly lighting up his garden beautiful. Although it was bear the atmosphere was mystical. He heard twigs crack from the gate he quickly turned to see who it was. 

There under the moon light was a young man. He was taller then Yuta and had dark brown hair. Yuta couldn't see his other features by this distance. 

"Stop. Don't come any closer. Who are you?!" Yuta demanded. "Wait." Sudden anger started to rise from Yuta's chest. "Are you the one who's been stealing from my garden!!" Yuta glared at the man as he approached Yuta even closer. 

Yuta was scared, the man was now inside the garden and getting even closer. For a moment he thought this man was going to kill him. 

"Prince." The man spoke now only five steps away. His voice rag through Yuta's heart. He knew that voice. The moon light shown to bright and the man was close enough that Yuta noticed the man's large orb eyes. One brown. One blue. Tears escaped the corners of Yuta's eyes as he ran into Doyoung's arms. Doyoung comforted the younger Prince. Ruining his fingers threw the hair on Yuta's head. 

"I thought I would never see you again!" Yuta cried out through his sobs. "But you came back to me. How?" Yuta looked up to Doyoung's face his small fingers curled around the cloth of Doyoung's shirt. 

"To break my curse I had to fall in love then commit the ultimate sacrifice for them." Doyoung wiped away the tears off Yuta's dirty cheeks. 

"Love?" Yuta spoke softly. His cheeks becoming warm under Doyoung's finger tips. 

"Yes. Yuta I love you." Yuta clutched onto Doyoung even harder. Yuta didn't realize it till now but he too loved Doyoung back. 

"I love you too." Yuta said out loud. 

Doyoung quickly pulled the boy into a kiss tasting those sweet lips. Yuta's heart jumped as the taller man attached his lips. Yuta's face heated up quickly the deeper the kiss got. Doyoung broke the kiss to let the Prince breath. 

"Stay with me forever." Yuta pleaded still out of breath. 

"I'll never leave you again my sweet Prince." 

 

Months fly by when the two finally settle down and get married. Prince Yuta lives happily ever after with his bunny King.


End file.
